


You've Got That Wrong

by OnyxFang99



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Genocider Makoto Naegi, I really love this au, M/M, The Makoto x Byakuya is just the normal genocider thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxFang99/pseuds/OnyxFang99
Summary: During the second trial, Byakuya calls Touko out on being Genocider. Turns out he was completely wrong.





	

"...and she goes by the name, Touko Fukawa,” Togami finished.

“I…uh…” the writer in question stuttered.

“Wait just a second! Fukawa freaks out at the sight of blood,” Asahina reasoned while Fukawa continued to stutter in the background, “Whoever’s been killing those folks is NOT squeamish.”

“I am completely-“ there was a sneeze from someone in the background, “that the person we are after is Fukawa-“

“You’ve got that wrong!” Yelled a voice from another spot in the room. All the eyes in the room swivelled to Naegi, whose whole demeanour had changed. “God you really are thick aren’t you. But I won’t say anything against my Byakuya.” Naegi’s eyes were now crimson and his tongue poked out.

“What?!” Was the groups’ response to the sudden change.

“You still don’t get it, do you,” Naegi or the not quite Naegi growled, “fine I’ll explain it to you.”

“Explain what?” Kirigiri was calm; contrasting completely to the rest, including Togami whose face also resembled one of shock and confusion.

“Who I am, idiot!” The lucky student spat back, “I am Genocider Jack, or Genocider Syo. Whichever you people prefer. I am the Ultimate Serial Killer!”

**Genocider Jack, the Ultimate Serial Killer.**

“Huh are you serious Naegster?” Hagakure frowned.

“DEAD SERIOUS,” Jack’s voice went dark, “But isn’t this such a plot twist! DUN DUN DUN!” With that he laughed and pulled out three pairs of silver scissors.

“Woah don’t point those things at me!” Hagakure yelled.

Togami was utterly shocked at this revelation. He thought he has gotten his facts right. Fukawa was the obvious choice for Genocider. The fact that she had admitted to him that she had Dissociative Identity Disorder, and that Genocider did as well, almost proved it. But somehow he was wrong, and it was Naegi instead.

“Hmm I still say that you could be wrong,” Kirigiri looked to Togami.

“Well with that said,” Togami regained his composure, “let’s continue this investigation further.”


End file.
